


You're overflowing with preciousness

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Prompt: No. 4: Getting a cold and having a red nose from using hundreds of tissues.Jun has planned their perfect Christmas. There was no reason to let a meagre cold get in between. Ohno and Nino see it another way of course and force him to rest, even if he is not happy about it.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi, Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	You're overflowing with preciousness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [learashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/gifts).



> Dearest learashi, I hope you enjoy this little story. It might not come that close to them pampering their lover, but I tried my best to make it as Jun-focused as I could.   
> Thank you for all your lovely comments this year and your support :D I love chatting with you, and I hope the possibilities for that will grew in 2021.

"I'll fetch Oh-chan, and we are home soon," Nino said as he bowed to the people he came across. His phone was squeezed between his shoulder and ear as he tried to wriggle into his coat, without losing hold of his phone. He swore under his breath when he almost missed a step in his hurry to finally get out of the office that he grabbed the railing tightly and took a shuddering breath to calm down his beating heart. 

"Everything okay, Kazu?" Jun's voice was slightly more nasally than Nino was used to, but he thought that it might be because of their connection that was a bit wonky. 

"Yes, yes, just missed a step, I'm fine. Don't you dare to worry."

"Try not to break anything, okay?"

"Sure," Nino was chuckling as he stopped in the middle of the stairs, an arm in the sleeve of his winter coat, as he held the phone a bit more careful with his other hand. "I want to be home already. I can't believe I let myself be roped into this meeting," he huffed. He had scheduled today to be free but had then learnt that Ohno was out fishing until the evening and Jun had work to do as well. 

So he had agreed to take the extra shift, the bonus pay was not to be side-eyed after all. And that all to learn that Jun's work was cancelled. He could have spent the time with Jun cuddling in bed instead of talking with stupid people on stupid Christmas Eve who wanted to set up their internet and didn't understand why they would need to plug cables in.

Ohno had been already gone when his alarm rang, being out and about already in the very early mornings. He had prepared the coffee machine for Nino though, and when he saw the small post-it with the heart at the device, his heart had sung. He had put another heart under it, as he had prepared the coffee machine for Jun, who was still out of it when Nino had left.

Nino had kissed his cheek, careful as not to wake their younger lover. Jun could sleep in since nothing was waiting for him, and Nino didn't want to be the reason why he woke up early especially if Nino had to leave him again and would not be able to cuddle with him. 

Life was unfair sometimes. 

"Should we bring something? Food or dessert?"

"No, I bought ingredients for making dinner ourselves, and I ordered a cake at the cake-shop down the street, I'll run out and get it while you fetch Satoshi. I'll put the lights on to welcome you," Jun said, and Nino narrowed his eyes when Jun sniffled slightly. 

"Jun," he said, sighing slightly when Jun's breath hitched, and there was something put on the phone to muffle whatever sounds were coming from the other. "Don't tell me you got ill."

"NO!" Jun cried out, his voice breaking into a cough at the end though because he had strained his throat too much because of his yelling. 

Nino bit his lips, that explained so much, mostly why Jun was not at work today. So it was not that work was cancelled but that he had fallen ill. God, how did they miss that? But Jun was good at hiding illnesses until it was too late and Nino wanted to shake him whenever that happened. 

"I want to celebrate Christmas with you," Jun added after a moment of silence in a slight whisper and Nino's face softened. 

"We can. Lie down, will you? Send me the receipt for the cake and Oh-chan, and I will get it. We can order dinner…"

"I wanted to make beef steak in a cheesy tomato sauce and pasta," Jun mumbled sullenly. 

Nino had to keep himself from giggling at the whiny voice. Now that Jun had given up to hide his real feelings, he always got so adorable and whiny. It was peak cuteness. 

"Okay, I can do that and rope Oh-chan to help. Let us do it, okay?"

"But…"

"No buts lie down. I will be very mad if you are not in bed when we are at home. Boyfriend's order."

Jun was chuckling slightly at those words, and he closed his eyes with a tired sigh. Nino knew he would massage his nose and his heart wanted to finish this phone call already to rush over to Jun and make sure he was okay. 

"Do we still have all the medicine you need?"

"Uhn," Jun mumbled, his voice suddenly going embarrassed. "I went to the drugstore yesterday when you both were still at work. I hoped that it would vanish overnight."

"You are stupid sometimes. But I love you. We'll be home soon."

"Uhn…" There was silence at the other line for a moment, and then Jun sighed, very slightly. "Hurry, I miss you."

"Of course."

—

Ohno groaned a bit under the bags he was forced to carry by Nino. They had stopped at the cake shop, and while Nino waited in line to get the pre-ordered cake, he had forced Ohno to head to the nearest supermarket to buy chicken, vegetables and herbs for a chicken soup and rice porridge if Jun's illness got so bad that he wouldn't be able to stomach real food. 

Ohno's remark about that being him, not Jun, Nino had ignored and glared at him instead. He knew his stomach was often acting up, but he was sure that it could also happen with Jun! Not everybody had an iron stomach as Ohno had, he thought with a snort.

Now Ohno had his freshly caught fish - their planned dinner for tomorrow or the day after - the chicken, the vegetables and more tissues in his hands while Nino balanced the cake in one hand and opened the doors for him. 

"Shh," Nino hissed, and Ohno rolled his eyes. As if he was ever loud when he came home. But he understood the sentiment. Jun might have fallen asleep - hopefully - and Nino didn't want to wake him. Neither did Ohno to be honest. Sleep was the best medicine in his mind, mostly if it was just a cold. 

Nino sneaked into the living room first, smiling softly as he found Jun lying on their jumbo sofa. He was all cuddled up with a knitted blanket Nino had gotten as a present from a cousin who had started it for a hobby for a year and then gave up because it was too bothersome. It was not the perfect blanket, but it was thick, soft to the touch and very warm, so he kept it. 

Jun was also wearing a thick sweatshirt his hands gripping on top of the blanket as he breathed heavily with an open mouth because his nose was stuffed. His nose was slightly red, and Nino winced, hoping that they had soothing cream for that somewhere in their cupboard. 

He edged a bit closer to the sofa, carefully picking the slightly askew glasses from his face and folded them neatly before putting them on the table before he waved for Ohno to come in. Ohno looked just as fond at the sight of their lover but then hurried to the kitchen to finally put down the bags. 

"I'll take a quick shower," Ohno mumbled when he was back, watching Nino caress the messy hair of Jun for a second, before getting his attention. 

Nino blushed slightly at being caught and straightened. "Better hurry. Then you can clean the mess here," he mumbled, motioning at the balled-up tissues lying around Jun and on the floor. They looked almost like too big snowflakes with all the twinkling lights around Jun. 

"And then I'll help you," Ohno nodded, and Nino hid a smile. They would make sure that dinner was just as Jun planned (or almost as planned. There was no way they would sit at a festive table in their kitchen, surrounded by candles and soft Christmas music. Instead, they would cuddle up on the sofa under thick blankets with their plates on their laps and maybe either listen to music or watch one of the romantic Christmas movies Jun liked). 

Nino knew they would try to feed Jun and Jun would whine and moan about being able to do it alone, but there would be secretive smiles on his face, whenever he thought they were not looking, as he searched for their warmth with his body and slowly dropping off to sleep once more. 

Nino shook his head at the thought. It was good that they had planned holidays now. There was no way either of them would let Jun out of bed for as long as he was not entirely well again. He just hoped it was nothing too bad, that they caught it early enough so that it would not end up in full-blown out pneumonia. 

—

Jun woke up to a warm hand, caressing his cheek, and he blinked up sleepily. Ohno chuckled slightly as he tapped the tip of his nose. 

"I hope you slept well, sleeping beauty," he whispered. 

Jun groaned and rubbed his eyes. "What?"

"Leave him alone, Satoshi!" Nino's voice hissed from the side, and he carefully sat up, looking questioningly to the side. There was a small crash from the kitchen and Ohno grimaced. 

"I should check what's going on. I brought you tea, and do you need help to the bathroom? Dinner is almost ready."

Jun wrinkled his nose as he put his legs to the earth to sit up fully. "I'm not an invalid," he grumbled, and as to prove a point he pushed himself up and to his feet, but got lightheaded in an instant and started to sway slightly. 

"Slow down," Ohno reprimanded him softly and held his arm to stop him from falling. 

"Don't let him go anywhere alone!" Nino yelled. "I'm fine here. It was just the baking sheet. Food is still safe."

Ohno chuckled when Jun glared and cleared his throat to yell back, but there was Nino's voice again before he even managed to form the first word. 

"Ignore all his words. He is a lying liar who lies when it comes to him being ill," he said and appeared in the doorway, grinning when Jun, still slightly swaying in Ohno's hold, glared at him. 

"Dinner is about to be served. Go freshen up, or you will whine about it all night," he teased. 

"I hate you," Jun mumbled but let himself be led by Ohno to the bathroom. He managed to make Ohno wait in front of the door and somehow wash his face and brush his hair without kneeling over. Maybe Nino was right, he thought with an unhappy frown. He stuck out his tongue at the mirror. So much to the perfect Christmas.

He left the bathroom soon after and couldn't help the small smile when Ohno was standing there, his arms wide open with a warm and fond smile on his face. "Let me take you back. Kazu threw me out of the kitchen after I was done cutting the veggies and grating the cheese," he said with a pout. "He said I was distracting him. But I only wanted to help."

Jun giggled helplessly since he knew that Ohno's help mostly consisted in him draping over their backs and hugging them from behind while trying to sneak some treats. 

"What did you do instead?"

"I cleaned up tissues and watched you. You are pretty when you sleep," Ohno said with a smile.

Jun blushed since he knew he was pale, while also having reddish spots on the strangest places on his face and his hair was slightly greasy from all the sweating. 

Ohno chuckled, the sound warm against Jun's neck as he hugged him when they were back on the sofa. Jun leant heavily against him, and Ohno nuzzled his hair. 

"Shouldn't we move to the kitchen?"

"Nah we'll eat here, I could build a blanket fort though?" Ohno offered eagerly. 

Jun paled slightly at the mess that would mean when Nino came in with two plates. 

"What did you do?" he asked Ohno with a small glare on his face and Ohno looked back innocently. 

"Nothing. I hugged Jun," he said, winking at Jun who rolled his eyes. 

"He wants to build a blanket fort," he said, and Ohno pouted. 

"traitor," he whined when Nino jerked his shoulder. 

"For that, you go to the kitchen and get your own plate," he said and nudged him with his foot. "Stop hogging J for yourself."

Ohno hugged Jun tighter for a second and stuck out his tongue. After a second, though, he giggled and kissed Jun's cheek before leaving to get his meal. Nino offered Jun one of the plates and put his down on the low table to drag it closer to the sofa. Then he sat down beside Jun and put his hand on his cheek and forehead. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Faint," Jun mumbled. 

"Eat, then you can take your medicine."

"I wanted today to be the perfect start into the holidays," Jun whined, and Nino smiled as he hugged him, being careful as not to make Jun drop his plate. 

"I have you in my arms, delicious food, a cake waiting in the fridge for us, right now only Oh-chan is missing. I don't need more for perfection."

"I hate being ill."

"I know, and I hate seeing you ill," Nino said and nuzzled his cheek. "Let us take care of you for a change."

"I could eat in the kitchen."

"You are already shivering," Nino denied and finally took the plate to put the blanket over Jun's shoulder, carefully folding it so that it was almost all around Jun. "Eating in front of the TV is fine."

"But less romantic," Jun protested weakly as he leant heavily against Nino, searching for the warmth of another body. Nino patted his head with a smile. 

"Then we should put on a romantic movie and dim the lights," Ohno said from the kitchen, as he turned off the lights from that room and put his plate down on the table beside the two already there. He went to the other side of the room to dim the lights so that only the glow of their Christmas tree and decorations were shining brightly. 

"Sounds perfect to me," Nino agreed as he started the favourite movie of Jun. By the time the opening started Ohno was sat on Jun's other side, as close as possible and Nino copied him. They were careful as just to let enough space for them to eat comfortably and even if that was not how Jun had imagined it at all, it was still almost perfect more so because this was more like them than a romantic candlelight dinner and pretty outfits.


End file.
